Mensajitos
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Manuel recibía mensajes bastante extraños por parte de su novio. LATIN HETALIA Chile/Bolivia


Latin Hetalia no me pertenece. Regalo de Navidad para Fran.

Personajes: Julio Paz (Bolivia), Jose Manuel González Rodríguez (Chile) y Miguel Alejandro Prado (Perú)

* * *

><p><strong>Mensajitos<br>**

La verdad es que era raro, ellos no eran así, nunca habían sido así y no había contado con que empezarían a serlo. Julio no era precisamente el novio perfecto, por eso fue que le extrañó a Manuel que en la última semana el boliviano se la hubiese pasado de pronto tan romántico y cursi. Podían llegar a ser muy cariñosos cuando le agarraban la onda y nadie estaba para verlos, pero era una ocasión más bien rara y poco común. Pero desde hace un par de días que Julio se la pasaba mandándole mensajes, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, que era demasiado para él y que jamás encontraría tanta perfección en nadie que no fuese Manuel. Sí, era perturbador.

"Me la paso pensando en ti, quiero estar contigo tanto que me muero…"

Manue no podía dejar de mirar la pantalla de su celular, su cabeza más confusa que después de un paseo en el carro de Martina. No sabía qué responder. Desde que empezaron aquellos mensajes, sólo había respondido el primero, dándose de inmediato cuenta de que había sido una mala idea. Más mensajes siguieron llegando, pero cuando Manuel marcaba el número para llamarle a su novio, éste no le respondía el celular, de hecho le anulaba la llamada. Manuel ya no sabía qué pensar.

No sabía si preocuparse o si simplemente ignorarlo porque posiblemente el chico estuviese demasiado aburrido. Pero no, esperen, estaban en semana de finales, ¿por qué rayos entonces andaba mensajeándole aquellas mierdas? Acaso los libros de estadística y matemáticas habían terminado de quemarle el cerebro al boliviano. Comenzaba a temer que sí.

Al sexto día, un domingo, Manuel tuvo suficiente de no poder contactarse con su novio más que por aquellos mensajes ridículos. El boliviano había cerrado temporalmente su cuenta de facebook y no revisaba su mail, por lo que no habían tenido una conversación decente en esa semana. Manuel, quien consideraba que podía hacer una pausa entre sus jornadas de estudio, cerró sus libros, dejándolos empilados en la sala, tomó su billetera y sin falta, su celular, y salió.

La casa de Julio no quedaba lejos, podía llegar fácilmente en veinte minutos a pie, pero para eso ahora no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo, por lo que agarró el primer taxi que se le cruzó, indicando la dirección del boliviano, y en tres minutos estaba parado frente a su puerta. Tocó el timbre, aunque al instante se arrepintió.

En la casa se oían claramente los gritos de su novio, pero también los de su hermano. Manuel frunció el ceño, esos dos no solían pelear así nunca. Julio chillaba algo totalmente encolerizado, mas no llegaba a entender realmente de qué se trataba. Miguel respondía un poco más bajo, aunque después de unos minutos llegó a darse cuenta de que no estaba gritando. Estaba riéndose.

-¡YA, MIGUEL, PÁRALA! –vociferaba entonces Julio justo cuando de golpe Miguel abrió la puerta, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Manuel, eso antes de estallar otra vez en carcajads histéricas-. ¡Miguel!

En dos segundos Julio estaba parado al costado de su hermano, con la cara roja de la rabia, aunque en un instante palideció al ver a Manuel. En su mano tenía su celular, apretándolo con fuerza, y aunque su boca se abrió, nada salió de ella.

-Bueno, creo que yo debería irme –farfulló Miguel aún riéndose, y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Manuel, se despidió y emprendió la fuga.

Julio seguía estático y mudo, Manuel azó una ceja.

-Ahm…

-Y-yo… –tartamudeó Julio y su cara volvió otra vez al tono rojo en el que había estado cuando apareció en la puerta, pero Manuel pudo ver que esta vez era por la vergüenza-. ¡Agh, mierda!

-Ajá… –masculló Manuel resoplando y sacó su celular-. Vine a verte y así me recibes después de ignorar todas mis lamadas, qué lindo…

-¡No las ignoré! –resopló por fin el más bajo y se removió, enojándose de nuevo.

-¿Ah no? ¿Necesito mostrarte mi lista de llamadas rechazadas? –bufó también Manuel y desbloqueó su teléfono, abriendo su conversación de whatsapp con el boliviano-. ¿¡Y ésto que se supone que es!?

Julio abrió los ojos como platos y en un abrir y cerrar le arrebató el celular, puteando bajito mientras eliminaba apresurado todos los mensajes. Manuel lo miraba incrédulo.

-¿Pero qué chucha?

-¡Los mandó Miguel, ok!? –le espetó Julio muerto de vergüenza, aunque luego se tranquilizó un poco, pero sólo un poco-. Perdí mi celular el otro día en casa de mis viejos y no lo busqué porque de todas maneras iría a recogerlo luego y tenía que estudiar… No pensé que Miguel lo encontraría antes de mi mamá.

Manuel asintió apenas.

-Ah… Entiendo –suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Así que eso era todo, se dijo. Bueno, no esperaba mucho más, y había comprobado que nada extraño le había pasado a su novio, por lo que se podía dar de contento. Aunque… ahora de alguna manera estaba todavía más contento…

Sonrió.

-Igual… –musitó y Julio alzó la mriada del teléfono de su novio, a lo que la sonrisa de Manuel se ensanchó-. Ahora que sé que no has enloquecido más de lo que ya estabas, no tengo nada en cntra de ser tu terroncito de las mil maravillas…

Julio se puso rojo hasta las orejas y su boca se volvió a abrir, sintiendo cómo le ardía la cara entera. Manuel, luchando contra su impulso de reírse, retorció su sonrisa que sin embargo no logró disimular lo entretenido que estaba con todo aquello.

-Miguel tenía mi celular –farfulló el boliviano bajito y el chileno ensanchó su sonrisa-. N-no fui yo, ¡que Miguel tenía mi celular!

-Ah, ya veo… Dile entonces de mi parte que ya tengo novio.

Julio frunció el ceño, aunque al rato se le pasó. Guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y con una pequeña sonrisa dio un paso más hacia Manuel. El chileno se rió por fin, soltando la carcajada que hace rato se le estaba escapando, atrayéndolo cuando estuvo al alcance de sus manos, rodeándolo por la cintura para apegarlo compeltamente a él. Julio se rió con él, apoyando la frente en su hombro, gustándole el momento en que Manuel pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Bueno, de alguna manera… también eran míos los mensajes –susurró por fin el más pequeño y Manuel sonrió.

-Y míos –musitó sin soltarlo-. De alguna manera también…


End file.
